The present application relates to refrigerated merchandisers and, more particularly, to conditioning product display areas of refrigerated merchandisers.
In conventional practice, supermarkets and convenience stores are equipped with refrigerated merchandisers, which may be open or provided with doors, for presenting fresh food or beverages to customers while maintaining the fresh food and beverages in a refrigerated environment. Typically, refrigerated air is provided to a product display area of the merchandiser by passing airflow over the heat exchange surface of an evaporator. A refrigerant passes through the evaporator and heat is absorbed from the air passing through the evaporator. As a result, the temperature of the air passing through the evaporator is lowered for introduction into the product display area of the merchandiser.